Just Wake Up
by TheOriginalMetallicPink
Summary: Kagome is hurt, Inuyasha's thoughts.


Hello so this is my first fan fic in a very long time and it's only a one shot. It is very short. Just something I sat down and did. I have allot of actual ideas for other stories but while working on them I got writers block and thought this was a short idea I always wanted to tackle.

**This meas it's what Inuyasha is thinking. **

As always I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters the incredibly talented _Rumiko Takahashi_ does!

**We had a fight and you left. I was mad so I didn't come right after you. There you went running**

**off again. When your angry you walk with that purpose about you and I know it's to get away**

**from me. I hate that walk. I can't stand how you leave and I can't always fix the problem when it**

**happens. I know I get mad and I yell but so do you. So when you walked away I let you. You **

**were gone for five minutes and I was already thinking about coming after you. Not in a way**

**you'd see me but to follow you and make sure you were safe when you left. But I smelt the iron**

**and your blood struck me hard. It wasn't faint and I don't even remember running to you. I felt**

**like everything blurred and then you were in front of me. I felt myself stop abruptly and there**

**was so much blood. There was so much blood Kagome. I could smell the scent of a demon on you**

**but I know it must have taken off when it heard me. I would have wasted it but there you were.**

**You were lying there limp and your breathing was so shallow. I wasn't even sure if you were**

**breathing at all. And there was the blood covering the grass and your weird clothes were now **

**crimson. You refused to open your eyes and I grabbed you and ran. If you hadn't been so angry **

**at me you would have never left your bow at the hut. You stupid girl. How could you be so dumb?**

**Don't you know I'm suppose to protect you?! I didn't have time to even give word to the others I**

**landed in your time with a blue haze surrounding us as you hung there so life less. The look on **

**your mother's face when I kicked down the down and yelled for help. The flashing lights and the**

**unnatural metal box that rolls with all that noise. The people rushed all around you and there**

**you were still so empty. Your mother stepped in front of me I guess I was growling at the people **

**she said were helping you. She said I looked so lost Kagome. She put her hands firmly on my**

**shoulders and she gave me the saddest smile I think I'd seen. Except, that is, for the last time you**

**gave me the same exact one. The smile that never reached your eyes but was meant to comfort**

**me. The one you gave when clearly your heart was breaking. It was that one. She said we could **

**go with you and as we walked out the door following the contraption they used to roll you away**

**your brother grabbed that strange hat and looked up at me. I don't know how to explain it and I**

**can't say I really took much notice to him, but he turned away as your granpa told him they had**

**to stay there and wait. Something felt important about the way he looked at me though. I don't**

**remember the trip over I just remember waiting for you to wake up so you could yell at me. I**

**wanted you to sit me and tell me it was all my fault. I'm sorry. It was all my fault. But how could**

**you be stubborn enough to do this? Why did you do this Kagome? Why were they touching you**

**and why wouldn't you open your eyes? We got to another place with more rushing people and**

**they took you away. They took you somewhere I couldn't see you. I almost tore down the door**

**but there was that gentle squeeze on my hand and I swear I though it was you. For a second I felt**

**my shoulders drop but before relief could take me I turned my head. Your mother lead me to**

**some chairs and we sat in silence. I forget at what point I started but I was pacing around a**

**room with people who seemed unable to give any answers to how you were. You were still there**

**weren't you? Why would I let them take you out of my sight again? I started to growl and I**

**scared some woman wearing clothing even more bizarre then yours. Your mother told me we**

**had to go get some food she asked some lady behind a desk to tell us if there was any news. We**

**sat at an empty table she gave me my ramen cup and I think she had tea. I don't remember when**

**the cup got cold but I know I never took my eyes off the door. When it finally swung open they**

**asked to speak to your mother. I rose with her and the doctor relented when your mother waved**

**him on. I wasn't aloud to see you for so long and then they said that we could see you but that you weren't awake. Why would you decide to be so stubborn? You say I'm stubborn. Can you**

**really be so mad at me that you refuse to wake up? The doctor person said they didn't know **

**when you would wake up. But they said you were stable which I was told was good. We went**

**through some shifty turns and stopped at a door. The doctor warned us again you would be**

**unconscious. He said however he didn't anticipate you not recovering. That you were lucky. I**

**almost cut him in half. How could he call you lucky now? Your mother has a way of stopping me**

**just like you. She thanked him and opened the door slowly. There you were, you looked like you **

**were sleeping. Like all those nights I watched over you high in a tree while you slept. But your**

**face had no emotion this time. When you dreamed I always liked to watch the corner of your lips**

**tug into a small smile. Your mother gasped when she saw you and her hands went up to her**

**mouth. I smelt her tears as she brushed the hair from your forehead and looked down at you. **

**I've been sitting here next to you holding your hand for three days and I want you to wake up.**

**Please will you wake up? I can't leave your side because I don't know what kind of trouble you**

**can get into like that but I am sure you would find a way. Stupid wench. Your family comes and **

**goes and they had to tell the people here that they had to let me stay. A few times I heard them**

**ramble about visiting hours. Feh. I'm sure the others must be worried. I can't leave to tell them**

**though. Just wake up. **

"Inu" He shot up to find confused chocolate eyes trained on him "yasha?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I know it may have jumped around a bit but the idea is these are his thoughts. Kind of like a string of statements from his mind strung together. And they are certainly nothing he would admit to out loud. I was more so going for a feeling of loss and uncertainty on his behalf. That is another reason it may seem choppy. So anyways please review!

~Metallic Pink~


End file.
